Brother Of Mine
by KamuiSor
Summary: Sesshomaru Had the chance to Kill Inuyasha but why didn't he? [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

Well Hey everyone… I have written a new story at last…. I have read my Yuu Yuu Hakusho Fanfic. a few times… finding things in my writing I don't like…. So I have gotten myself a beta reader…. Angel408 …. She and I are also writing Tainted Cures together under the name… KA- ye ol' psycho ones

My story starts out in episode 7… I did change it… Please don't start to read it then stop… I know… I don't like stories that follow the main plot line either…. Reading episodes you seen a billion times is not fun… But As I said I changed it….

It is a yoai … I promise all the people that read me last story… it will be A LOT better… I have been planning this story for a long time…. I may not update right way being I still have to write the next few chapters… and school holds me down too.

If you do not like SESSHYxINU Pairing please don't read…. But for the people who don't like yoai I will soon have a SESSHYxKAG… Please Enjoy My story. R&R

Disclaimer:**_ I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA _** :tears up:

**Brother of Mine**

Chapter 1

In a large room with the soft howl of the wind Sesshomaru stands on the skull covered floor. Jaken standing a few paces behind him with a smug little grin on his beak like face. As they looked at the notched and worn sword. "I've finally managed to get it… Iron Pulsing fang (Tetsusaiga)." Sesshomaru breathed out "The sword that takes down 100 youkai with one swing." Sesshomaru slowly grips the hilt of the sword in his right hand. "that fang" Jaken takes a step toward Sesshomaru

"I heard that Tetsusaiga is a katana ground from your fathers fang…. It's the same as if you were to inherit your fathers spiritual Power…" Sparks start to fly from the katana, snapping and crackling; Before an energy blast comes blowing from the katana. Sesshomaru looks at his hand, which appears to be surrounded in some sort of flame. _ Why do you hate me so father? _ Sesshomaru mutters to himself. Jaken looks at the katana

"Heeh? It didn't come out?" looking at his steaming hand Sesshomaru speaks more to himself then Jaken. "How Provident…. It has a spiritual barrier on it"

"SESSHOMAUR!" Inuyasha yells as Sesshomaru looks back at his rather pissed off hangyou brother,. And his wench near him. "What's up Inuyasha? Did you come just to dig your own Grave?" Still expressionless he continues "Asshole or… Did you come to draw… Fathers fang-sword Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha looks at him dumb founded "Tetsusaiga?" Myouga bounces a long the ground looking some what anxious. "Sesshomaru-Sama, in your case you… couldn't draw Tetsusaiga could you?" Sesshomaru looks at them with his cold eyes. "you're saying that Inuyasha… could draw it out?" a sweat drop rolls down Myouga's face as he slowly hides "Absolutely. The tomb was entrusted to Inuyasha-Sama is proof enough."

Kagome moved to the floor of the tomb "now quickly Inuyasha-sama" Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru "Bah I have no interest in a worn-out katana like that… Sesshomaru you damn bastard…" Inuyasha snaps as he charges forward, sweeping at Sesshomaru who casually dodges out of the way. Skidding to a stop Inuyasha Turns to Sesshomaru "stop teasing me you Fucker" having a tizzy fit Inuyasha Kicks some of the skulls on the floor at Sesshomaru. slowly clutching a fist he charges at him once more. "you scum!" Smacking more skull as Sesshomaru slowly floats back down to the ground. Looking at Inuyasha Breaking the skulls in anger.

"As usual your fighting style is childish" Sesshomaru says mercilessly.

"You cant win unarmed Inuyasha-Sama… Get the katana!" Myouga bounces around like a grass hopper on crack. (AN: sorry bout that) "shuddup" Inuyasha flick Myouga off his shoulder.

"Inuyasha" Kagome takes another step from the roots. Speaking forcefully to Inuyasha as he turns his head to look at her… "Just Get it out will ya!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha says softly. "Sesshomaru couldn't pull out that katana if you pull it out really easily." Kagome continues as Inuyasha expression changes to a mild surprise. "its will totally ruin Sesshomaru's honor!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitches in annoyance… "He'll be disgraced" Kagome takes one more step toward Inuyasha as she finishes talking for that moment in time. (AN: Thank god!) Inuyasha turns and stares at the katana "It get it…. It'll be really annoying for him indeed"

"I bet you cant draw it out" Sesshomaru says in his same old cold voices as Inuyasha reaches out for the hilt. "This is pays back… now I want to see you weeping Bastard!"

Jaken Watches in shock "eeep!" _ Now way! _Inuyasha begins pulling on the katana slowly. As Jaken thinks angrily _that ward that rebounded on Sesshomaru-Sama…. Has accepted Inuyasha?_ Back upon Inuyasha's shoulder a drop slowly rolls down Myouga's face. "Thought so… Tetsusaiga is destined to be in the hands of Inuyasha-Sama!" Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha, Pulls more strongly on the Katana "Grrrrrr"

The ground around Inuyasha and the Katana starts to rumble as a mist like energy surrounds the katana. Slowly the mist clears… Inuyasha still standing there… the katana still in the base… everybody looks on (but Sesshomaru) with a surprised look.

Myouga became extremely nervous as he hangs from a lock of hair. "Hey" Inuyasha snaps, (AN: I use snap a lot… I will try to cut down on using it but if you see me using it a lot please tell me) Myouga jumps as Inuyasha takes him between his forefingers "I-ca-n't-Pu-ll-i-t-ou-t-ca-n-I?" He Growls at Myouga "I…I don't get it!" Myouga squeaks out.

Sesshomaru looks away "This fuss is over." Suddenly Sesshomaru is right in Inuyasha's face causing Inuyasha to stumble back… Still pushing Inuyasha back he swings a few times at the hangyou "looks like the Tetsusaiga is not for you to have asshole." Sesshomaru brings his hand back preparing to fight. With a rack of his fingers Sesshomaru shouts out as he sends his hand flying at him "Be evaporated by my poison Claw" Dodging away Inuyasha's Sleeve is hit but his attack and melts some of it away along with the wall behind him. "Dakkasou" (Toxic flower claw)

Kagome watches the proceedings in fear. _I….It melted? _Inuyasha Bounds away from the wall and Sesshomaru only to find himself face to face with his brother… "You won't get away" Sesshomaru says coolly.

"I'll help you Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken Quacks as he starts to wave the nintoujou staff about his head getting it ready for his attack. But as he it just about to shoot Kagome jumps on him. "You little devil" Kagome says hitting him a few "Damn wench!" Jaken moves his staff getting a good grip on it before swinging it at her sending her flying (AN: GO JAKEN Woot! Sorry I don't like Kagome very much)

Kagome sits up using the Tetsusaiga for support (she landed right next to it) "ow" Kagome looks out at Inuyasha just in time to see Sesshomaru slam Inuyasha into the ground moving his other hand to strike. "Dissolve" Sesshomaru yells coldly.

Kagome stands up rushing forward looking worried "Inuyasha" as his name slips from her mouth she hears a popping noise. Everyone instantly stops what they're doing and stare in shock at Kagome (even Sesshomaru)

Kagome holds up the Katana looking a little worried "sorry…. It... Came out…" Jaken looks at her angry yet puzzled "impossible Inuyasha's case is irrelevant as even Sesshomaru-sama couldn't get Tetsusaiga out but…." They all keep looking at her as Jaken rambles on… "How could that cheeky human girl pull it for its spot?"

Inuyasha sticks out with his right claw. Heading strait for Sesshomaru. "Don't go looking some where else!" He jolts faster at Sesshomaru at he strikes all he hits is skulls "….what the"

Sesshomaru stands in front of Kagome (who looks really freaked out and leaning away from him). He takes a step at her. "Asshole" looking over Inuyasha sees the two of them. Slowly Myouga begins to speak "Inuyasha-sama it seems that Sesshomaru isn't paying attention to you… your lucky… you narrowly escaped from death." Inuyasha starts to become pissed off. "Dumb ass!"

Sesshomaru with a distasteful look on his face as he looks at Kagome. "Who are you, wench? Why could you draw Tetsusaiga?" Kagome still freaked out moves the katana out in front of her "K...keep away or I'll slice you!" out of no where Inuyasha comes charging at them "Sesshomaru don't you lay a finger on her! That girl has nothing to do with this."

Lifting his hand as his wrist crakes, "I don't really think so…. Especially if she's you companion..." Turning to Kagome he smacks the katana from her hands then yells "Toxic flower Claw" melting the wall behind her, slowly incasing her in poison fumes.

I would like to thank everyone for reading this far… I need 2 Reviews before I will update… the reason I say two is 'cause nothing really happen in this chapter… Thanks again for reading bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Well Thanks for the Reviews… When I saw that I had three reviews I got on the ball and started writing… Thanks to the classes in school I don't like I got my chapter done faster then I thought… One of my reviews asked if I made the Pic of Inu And Sesshy Hugging… No I Didn't I wish I did.. But that's where I got my Story name from. Also a few of the reviewers said they didn't know what I changed well… on the original copy I made there was a lot I changed…. But I shortened it.. but the biggest change in there is Sesshomaru knocks the katanes from her hand and the Tetsusaiga was what protected her in the first place. R&R Please

**Chapter 2**

The fumes settle to the floor slowly dissipating as the wall hardens around Kagome. Looking on Inuyasha is unable to move… Slowly letting the events sink in. Thoughts start to race through his mind. _No… it cant be… how am I going to become a full demon now?_

Sesshomaru steps forward looking at the mess. "worthless humans, Their life ends so easily." Sesshomaru Walks over to that katana. He slowly exams it. "Sesshomaru, You are going to pay for what you have done!" Once again Inuyasha Charges at Sesshomaru in blind rage "Humans are not worthless!" Slightly hitting Sesshomaru's armor, Inuyasha bounces back at him. "if I knew all I had to do to get you to fight was kill a human girl I would have done it long ago." Dodging a few more of Inuyasha's attacks, Sesshomaru's speeds up and appears next to Inuyasha and grads his throat.

"Now you die Inuyasha… You disgrace all demons…" Gripping his throat harder he goes on "now you can join those humans you like so much" Inuyasha digs his claws into Sesshomaru's wrist. Gripping his throat once more causing blood to pour from the open wounds on his neck. The blood slowly runs down Sesshomaru's arm staining his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-Sama , kill that stupid half-breed." Jaken goes over by the place where Kagome Lays, poking at it. "she's dead Sesshomaru-sama"

"Shut up Jaken." Sesshomaru says bitterly. Grinning slightly, he watches Inuyasha go limp. Letting go of his throat, he lets Inuyasha letting him fall to the floor like he was nothing. "bye brother." Sesshomaru walks slowly to Kagome's death bed and breaks open the crust of the wall. Revealing the smell of rotting flesh. Jaken looks in disgusted watching the flesh melt from her face. Flies slowly start to gather over her face. "Sesshomaru-sama why did you want to look at this human?"

"I'm getting the jewel shards. I did not want to see her." He break at more of the wall and rolls her over as more flesh runs off her like water. Grabbing the small jar he drop the body back into the rotting flesh. "lets go Jaken." Sesshomaru starts to walk toward Inuyasha to make sure he will not be moving anything soon. As he reaches Inuyasha he hears him groan "E-o-maru" Sesshomaru stops dead in his tracks "did he just say your name Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken chimes In.

deciding not to say anything to what Jaken said, he sits by Inuyasha for a second as he fight himself _Damn Inuyasha why did you say my name?_ Sesshomaru brings his hand around Inuyasha's throat in plans the break his neck but something makes him stop in mid acts. _What has made me stop? I have no reason to keep him alive_. Standing up he thinks on ,_ I should kill him… but why cant I? Am I really that weak? NO! this Sesshomaru is never weak._. Slowly grabbing the neck of Inuyasha's clothing. He starts to walk. Jumping to the opening of his father tomb he waits for Jaken.

"Sesshomaru-sama why did you let this vermin live?... AND TAKE HIM WITH YOU?" Jaken meeps out as he looks on at Sesshomaru pissed off. "Jaken if you value your life you will not look at me or question me like that." Sesshomaru says as his anger raises. He walks away as Jaken falls to his knees, "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken looks up seeing Sesshomaru has moved on with out him. "Sesshomaru-sama wait for me!" He jumps up trying to catch up.

Landing on the ground Sesshomaru keeps walking not stopping for Jaken still dragging Inuyasha on the ground. _Damn this brother of mine. _Lifting him up a little he takes off in the air. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!." Jaken scream running on the ground after him.

"Inuyasha wake up... Your not that hurt you bastard." Sesshomaru Says pissed off as he takes long leaps into the air. _Damn, why did I take him? I want him to die yet I could leave him to die._ Gripping Inuyasha's shoulder in anger, Drawing blood. As the smell of blood reaches his nose he snaps his gaze down, seeing the blood on his fingers he lets go… causing Inuyasha to drop.

Watching Inuyasha fall Sesshomaru tries to keep himself from retrieving him, but he losses. _Damn this…_ coming upon Inuyasha in worse shape then before. Sesshomaru decides to camp there for the night. _I'm going to kill you brother… One way or another._

_What is this new pain I'm feeling? Why am I still living? Am I still living?_ A wee groan come from Inuyasha as he slowly opens him eyes. Quickly closing them when he sees the sun. "K.. K.. Kagome? Where are you…? Are we back in the village?" Inuyasha struggles to speak but speeds up… His ears twitch as he hears someone stepping toward him speaking with a silky voice. "last time I looked I was Sesshomaru. Kagome's dead. We are not at you 'village'. We are 20 km from my castle." Sesshomaru's says unusually nicely.

"why have you not killed me?" Inuyasha tries to sit up but feel a sharp pain in his side, and stops. "how long have I been in your care." Inuyasha slowly lies back down feeling the pain go away. "I don't know why I have not killed you, you have been knocked out for 4 days." Sesshomaru says walking over to where Inuyasha lays. "I liked it better when you were unable to speak."

"Well sorry I woke up asshole." Inuyasha snips at him. A small grin comes to Sesshomaru's face. "what the hell are you smiling for?" Inuyasha snaps again, as Sesshomaru starts to change the bandages on Inuyasha's Neck. _Why haven't these wounds healed yet?_ Tying off the bandages he shrugs at Inuyasha's questions quickly cleans the grin from him face.

_What is he thinking?_ Inuyasha Thought as Sesshomaru cleans the wound on his chest made on in pack with the ground. "no fear Inuyasha. I will not hurt you when you in this poor of shape." Sesshomaru closes the fire Rat cloth. _Why Didn't I fight him when he started to undo my shirt?_ (AN: I know this story is very bad…… but I'm trying)

Standing back up Sesshomaru Turns around. "We must get going it will only take and hour maybe less on foot to get to my castle." Sesshomaru walks away from Inuyasha "Maybe you haven't noticed BUT I CANT MOVE!" Inuyasha screams at him.

"Inuyasha hold your tongue. Yes I know you cant move. I'm only getting you water." Sesshomaru walking into the trees. _Man what's up with this guy… why hasn't he killed me yet… and why the fuck is he taking me to his castle? _His thoughts are interrupted by the returning Sesshomaru. "where did all my wounds come from?" Inuyasha asked daringly

"If you think I made them I did… but the one on your body are from when I dropped you…" Sesshomaru lifts Inuyasha's head into his lap so his head is titled up handing him some water all he says is "Drink."

Sipping at the water Inuyasha Moves so his head so is rests more comfortably. After he finishes his water he squeaks out "YOU DROPPED ME!" All Sesshomaru says is "yes" Picking him up Sesshomaru walks down the path. Inuyasha start to struggle. "Put me down I don't want you to touch me." Inuyasha Snaps at him. Sesshomaru just glares at him and keeps going down the path.

* * *

Well tell me what you think… Flame me I don't care.

Thanks to The wonderful Angel408, there is less typos then before :Kisses Kisses:


	3. Chapter 3

Well Sorry everyone for not updating sooner… I hit a good writes block but I think I have over came it, and I'm able to type today 'cause I am ill and have a lot of time on my hands. Someone asked if I was still going to have Sango, Shippo, And Miroku in my story. Well I think I am. Because even if I killed Kagome. The jewel shards are still out there and so will ape boy. So I'm still going to have them - R&R :Huggles her readers:

**WARNING! THERE IS A SLIGHT AMOUNT OF YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI PLEASE DO NOT READ THAT PART. THANKS!**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 3**

"Jaken prepare a room for our guest." Sesshomaru says coolly as he walks through the gates of the castle. Inuyasha now cuddles up against Sesshomaru's chest. (AN: Cute!) "Sesshomaru-sama your back! What toke you so long?" Jaken stops dead in his tracks, "He's still with you! Why do you still have him… and in your arms none the less."

"Jaken… your being rude… prepare a room… and don't question my actions." Sesshomaru walks past the ugly toad. A small whimper comes from Inuyasha as he moves around. Looking down all Sesshomaru is able to do is smile. _Damn you Inuyasha what have you done to me._

His eyes flutter open as he looks around. _Where am I?_ He keeps looking till he sees Sesshomaru silently sleeping in the chair next to the bed._ Has he been watching over me this whole time?_ Slowly sitting up he feels a pain in his side but ignores it. Fully sitting up he leans back on the pillows. _Sesshomaru why haven't you killed me yet?_ Slowly moving to the edge of the bed he put his feet on the ground.

"Inuyasha don't move." Inuyasha Stops in mid act hearing his brother speak. Standing up Sesshomaru walks over and puts his arm around Inuyasha's waste. Pulling up, Brining Inuyasha to his feet. Inuyasha looks down at his feet. _They feel dead._ He thinks as Sesshomaru takes a small step forward. Inuyasha's leg steps forward but not very far.

"What has happened to me?" Inuyasha speaks quietly not really talking to anyone as Sesshomaru takes another step watching Inuyasha do the same. They slowly work their way to the door as Sesshomaru lets go of Inuyasha's waist, letting him walk by himself. After a few wobbly steps Inuyasha starts to step more fluently. "I did this to you." Sesshomaru says just loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

Inuyasha turn to face him. "I hurt you and then illness toke you…" Sesshomaru says just as quietly. Walking back over to Sesshomaru Inuyasha punches him in the face. "Leave me." Inuyasha goes over to the chair by the window and sits, brining his knees to his chest, resting his head on them.

Brining his hand to the spot Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru just walks out, watching the birds fly chirping happily dropping to the water, splashing playfully, Inuyasha frowns moving away. _I hate him._ Is all Inuyasha is able to think as sleep takes him again. Waking again Inuyasha finds it the dead of the night…. _Damn Sesshomaru if I couldn't smell him near by I would try to get away. _Standing up Inuyasha walks over to the door and opens it.

"Inuyasha what do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru says coolly. Inuyasha jumping three feet out if his skin, turns to Sesshomaru. "Damn it man…" Inuyasha says before losing his balance and falling back into the hall, Sesshomaru walks up to Inuyasha picking him up by his neck and drops him back on the bed. "You can not leave this room… not unless I give you permission." Sesshomaru snaps walking back to where he was sitting.

"Why can't I leave?" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru, jumping next to him. "Inuyasha do not yell at me… I will not let you leave your room till you listen…" Sesshomaru sniffs the air looking at Inuyasha with a slight grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asks backing up.

"I smell it on you." Sesshomaru starts to fallow him around the room. "Yo- You smell what?" Inuyasha stutters falling back on to the ground, laying onto Inuyasha, Sesshomaru takes a deep whiff of the smell coming off Inuyasha… "Your heat… Why today of all days." Sesshomaru licks his cheek. _Shit he found out. _Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Kissing Inuyasha's neck he whispers something about loving him more then life itself. Inuyasha blushes wanting to push him off but for some reason he doesn't try. _Does he really love me?_ Inuyasha lets out a soft moan as Sesshomaru continues. _He must, he wouldn't let his guard down like this. _Inuyasha puts his arms around Sesshomaru, taking his and Inuyasha clothing off Inuyasha feels extreme pain. Tear pour from his eyes. Quickly the pain starts to go away. Sesshomaru Bites down on Inuyasha's neck as he releases, Inuyasha cries out from the feeling. Sesshomaru falls onto Inuyasha slowly falling asleep.

Inuyasha smiles feeling even closer to Sesshomaru then ever before. "I love you." Inuyasha whispers as he joins Sesshomaru in sleep. (AN: Well a small yaoi for you yaoi lovers!) Waking up Inuyasha looks around, seeing no Sesshomaru, he couldn't help but feel empty. Inuyasha moved across the room and started cleaning up to keep his mind off last night and Sesshomaru. Not 'cause he never wanted it to happen, he was very glad it did. He just needed time to think things over.

Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru as the door clicks shut. A wide smile comes across Inuyasha's face as he stops cleaning "Sessh…" Inuyasha start but it cut off. "Inuyasha hold your tongue… tell me what are you doing?" Sesshomaru just stands by the door looking at him.

"Well I thought you might like your room clean and I…" Sesshomaru walks over to Inuyasha. "I told you not to do anything, did you think that just because you stay in this room gives you the right to treat it like it's your own?" Sesshomaru pushes Inuyasha to the wall, pressing Inuyasha to himself. "Well I…" Sesshomaru brings his mouth really close to Inuyasha's ear. "Just 'cause I made you my lover doesn't give you the right to move my shit around. Now put it back." Sesshomaru lets go of Inuyasha and walks from him. Before opening the door Sesshomaru adds "Last night will never happen again. I feel nothing for you." He slams the door shut as he walks out. Tears come to the small Inu's eyes as he falls to his knees.

Inuyasha cries on griping his knees only to cry more. _Damn asshole why? Why did you do that if you don't love me? Is it that hard to love me?_

Sesshomaru sits at his desk as he moves paper around. _Inuyasha love is something you will never have. Some one will always hurt you._ Sesshomaru hears a soft knock on the door. Still looking at his papers, he says in a cool voice "What?"

"Lord Sesshomaru… May I come in?" Inuyasha says softly. Sesshomaru looks on in shock, "Yes." Inuyasha steps in and keeps his eyes on the ground. "I know I was told not to leave the room but I could not stay in there any longer. Sorry my lord, but I came to ask my lord a favor." Inuyasha says slowly.

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha still with a shocked expression on his face. _Why is he being so… polite?_ Sesshomaru puts his papers down and looks at the Inu. "Come closer Inuyasha…" Inuyasha starts to move closer but stops in mid step. "Inuyasha I will not hurt you if you listen but if you don't then I will have to punish you." As the cool words reach his ears Inuyasha steps to the front of Sesshomaru's desk. "So tell me Inuyasha what is it that you want?"

Looking back at his feet he takes a deep breath. "Well my lord… When you killed the human girl who was traveling with me we were looking to restore the shikon no tama." Inuyasha takes yet another deep breath. "I wish to ask you Sesshomaru-sama if you will help me find the shards." Inuyasha looks up at Sesshomaru.

"I will think about it… You must be getting hungry by now... Go to the dinning room and ask them for food... If they give you a hard time come get me." Sesshomaru goes back to his paper work as Inuyasha bows and walks out of the room.

Inuyasha walks into the kitchen area and looks around. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" Inuyasha walks to the island in the kitchen what is used as a giant cutting board.

"What do you want?" A big fat hair man snaps. Inuyasha spots him moving out of the dinning area. "Sesshomaru-sama told me to come here and get some food." Inuyasha looks around nervously. "Oh he already has you calling him "Sama" He has you wrapped around his pretty little finger." The man chuckles turning away digging for a spoon. "He's not making me call him that. I'm calling him that all by myself." Inuyasha says trying to stand his own ground.

"Oh just like a good little puppy." The man grunts. Inuyasha heads for the door. "The puppy doesn't want his food?" Tears come to Inuyasha's eyes as he walks through the door way, Inuyasha walks back to his room as fast as he can slamming the door behind him not caring what Sesshomaru thinks.

Walking into the kitchen Sesshomaru walks behind the cook. "Do you always treat my guests in suck a rude manner?" Sesshomaru speaks softly. The cook freezes hearing Sesshomaru. "What are you talking about my lord?" He said he didn't want food and started talking about how much he wished you would die." Sesshomaru pats the man's shoulder.

"Good, you did the right thing… If you hear him say anything like that again tell me right away… and if I find out your lying… you will die." Sesshomaru turns and leaves the rooms without another word.

* * *

Well what does everyone think? Sorry again for taking soooooo Long. Please forgive me! I hope to have my next chapter up soon… My writes but has gotten worse for some reason but I will get past it I always do... Thanks everyone for reading my story! 


	4. VERYYYYY SORRY

SORRY

Sorry the readers of this story… all my fan fiction has been lost, I'm

Trying to work on Brother of Mine.. :sigh: once again. So everyone can read it…

Very sorry.. please please PLEASE forgive me…

KamuiSor


End file.
